The Big Truth
by somethingwhy
Summary: Aniu has come back to see Balto but has some shacking news she has been remarried. Now Balto has to get into the idea of having a new step dad But what will the new father think of his new half breed son?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone I just wanted to say thank you for all the good things you have been saying about me. So without dilly dally let get on with the show P.S I do not own Balto but Balto's step dad is mine.**

it was a cool evening in Nome. Balto was on his boat just siting and waiting. He was waiting for his mother Aniu to come. She said that she has some news for him. Then out of nowhere there was a howl then a flash of light. Balto looked back Because the light hurt his eyes. and then when the glow was gone he saw a pure white wolf. It was his mother Aniu. Mom it is so good to see you Balto said with happiness. Before Aniu could say anything back Balto run over to her and nuzzled her with all his love. Aniu nuzzled him back,but after a few mins Aniu ended the silence asking so how are you doing my son. I'm doing great now that your here Balto said. And just then Balto remembered that she had something to tell him. So mother you said that you have something to tell me. Aniu sighed and told Balto. Balto I've been remarried and as soon as Balto found out what she was taking about his heart was broken and speeding up. You see Balto only had Aniu growing up and he knows that his father was a dog and that he died for reasons unknown. So having a father figure around was all that he wanted, but deep down in his heart he knew that he wanted it to be his biological father. So can I meet my new step dad Balto said sadly. Sure Aniu said with worry about her son. She howled and a few moments later a dark brown wolf with piercing blue eyes and a light brown mark on his muzzle come in. hey honey the wolf said with a deep Menatone voice. So this is my new step son he asked. Son Aniu corrected. So this is my new "Dad" Balto asked. Aniu nodded. So what is your name Balto asked. My name is Shawn the wolf said. then Balto and Shawn come up to each others eyes and just looked at each other.

 **So what does Balto think of Shawn And what does Shawn think of Balto find out next week!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys I just wanted to post up a new chapter and I am sorry for not putting up one earlier but I was having writer's Block in this story. I would like to thank ChillPillBerry for giving me the Idea for this chapter so let's get this chapter going already.**

 **Jenna's POV**

Come on guy's let go see your father. I gathered Canyon, Aleu, Diamond ,Rose,Diego,and Kodi went to Balto's boat.

 **Balto's POV**

Great! now I have a wolf father that might not love me and or accept because I am half dog.

 **Shawn's POV**

This is just great now I have a half breed son that might not accept me as his new father because I am a pure wolf and he is not and his mother who she has took care him and loved him and now that has a new man in her life and has never showed me to him the right way and now has to get used to me that might take forever. This is just great!

 **Aniu's POV**

Uh no what have I done I should have introduced them the right way and defiantly not this way. Now Balto's life is turned upside down and it is all my fault.

 **Jenna's POV**

When we got to the boat I saw Aniu ,Balto,and a dark brown wolf. And Balto and the wolf were starring at each other. Balto what are you doing I asked Balto turned around looking stocked. Jenna what are you doing here he said with worry. I was take the pups her to she there Grandmother I said. Wait Grandmother the wolf said. yes Grandmother I said

 **Shawn's POV**

Great now not only do I have a new step son I have Grand kids too. Uh this day is not going as planed.

 **Balto's POV**

Balto who is this wolf Jenna said. Uh this is my new step dad Shawn. So how is she Shawn said. My mate Jenna. We now that we all know each other let's forget this happened and start over. Aniu said. Yes let's do that. Shawn said .

 **Uh uh now there is drama a foot. Balto is shucked about his new step dad. Jenna is confused and is trying to thing about having a new Father in law. Shawn is upset about him not knowing Balto that well and then also about his new Grand kids and what does He mean by the day is not going as planed . And Aniu is beating herself up about "turning Balto's world upside down". So how will this all end find out next week.**


End file.
